<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whiskey always along with anguishing, like you and me by SoulGlobe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506346">Whiskey always along with anguishing, like you and me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulGlobe/pseuds/SoulGlobe'>SoulGlobe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Frontier RPF, Historical RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:22:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulGlobe/pseuds/SoulGlobe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>那是他人生中最為中意的一個年輕人。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mike Cassidy (fl.1880s)/Robert Parker | Butch Cassidy</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whiskey always along with anguishing, like you and me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那是他人生中最為中意的一個年輕人。<br/>對麥可而言，那是個年幼卻又堅強的青少年，為了家計而在附近的牧場進行工作，瘦弱的身軀在廣大的牧場來回走動、那雙幼小的雙手牽著比自己還要大的馬匹，只為了替自己的家庭賺取微薄的薪資。他的母親也在那裡幫忙著，她總是溫柔的呼喚兒子為「勒羅伊」，而麥可則是親切的喊著他「羅伊」，男孩倒是並不在意稱呼的樣子，每當被喚上時他總會開心的朝著兩人走去，就像可愛的小動物一樣，麥可在心裡這麼想著。<br/>羅伊非常受人喜歡，不論是他的鄰居、他的雙親、他的弟妹，甚至是其他人，每個人都很照顧這個小男孩，麥可他也不例外，身為對方在牧場的前輩，他總特別的照顧著一直跟在他後頭走的跟屁蟲，也因為如此，羅伊非常喜歡這個比他年長許多的、身份神秘的大哥哥。或許是看中了這個鄉下男孩隱藏在背後的天賦、又或者只是心血來潮，麥可利用了兩人的休息時間，將自己所會的技能全數教給了羅伊，騎馬的技巧、與動物相處的訣竅、以及訓練拔槍的速度和準確的射擊，而男孩也不辜負他的期待，在短短的幾個月內便將這些能力學的出類拔萃，成長為一名優秀的牛仔。<br/>當羅伊開心的向他展現所學，麥可也非常開心，驕傲的撫摸著男孩的頭。他從羅伊眼中看見了自己，帥氣的英雄、年長的導師、男孩一輩子追隨的光芒。<br/>那是麥可作為一名罪犯時，度過最幸福的一段時光。</p>
<p>但美好時光總是消逝的特別快，他得再次踏上逃亡的旅程，當他將馬鞍和一把木柄製的和平捍衛者交給羅伊時，男孩很靈敏的發現了麥可似乎要準備離開自己身邊了。他不捨的緊抓著對方的手，那份體溫讓麥可難過的皺起眉頭，他其實也不願意離開如此和平的這片土地，甚至是這個男孩身邊，但如果再不準備起身，之後肯定會發生什麼他不敢想像的事情。<br/>「我也要跟著你！」羅伊鼓起勇氣說出了這句話，麥可在想活在溫室裡的男孩肯定不會知道外面的險惡，「你教會了我所有一切，我肯定能幫上忙的，絕對會！」<br/>「你太小了，」年長的男人正經的望著對方還未受汙染的純真雙眼，「而我要去的地方很危險，我不能帶你去。」<br/>「難不成我對你而言，是個負擔嗎？」<br/>那大概是他在這段時間內聽過最殘忍的一句話，麥可稍微蹲下來，讓自己能夠平視著羅伊那雙即將落下淚來的眼睛，他將雙手放在對方的肩膀上。<br/>「聽著，孩子。」麥可語重心長的看向男孩，「你是我唯一、也最疼愛的徒弟，我不希望因為自己的私事就毀了你的未來。」<br/>他舉起手，輕輕的撫摸著羅伊的臉頰，用大拇指擦拭著淚珠。<br/>「好好的活在瑟克爾維爾，好嗎？」<br/>男孩沉默了很久，最後才在麥可眼前點了點頭。<br/>「這才是我的乖孩子。」他緊緊的抱住對方。<br/>凌晨時分，麥可騎著馬匹，離開了羅伊眼前，也離開了猶他州。他將這份回憶放在心頭，讓自己時刻能夠回憶起男孩那份能夠溫暖人心的微笑，並且做好了再也無法見到羅伊的準備，畢竟他可是個罪惡的逃犯，哪天死在了路上也不知道，麥可在踏離猶他州的邊界前，只期待著男孩能夠安全的成長成人。</p>
<p>也不知道過了多久。</p>
<p>德克薩斯州的沃斯堡是個繁榮興盛的城市，充斥著酒館、妓院、和各種賭博的地方，來自各地的人們總是會聚集在這座城鎮裡結識各種因緣，並期盼著獲得能夠賺取大量財產的機會。這種人他見多了，這個骯髒的地方幾乎都是這類型的人。<br/>男人在這片罪惡之地中經營著一家小酒館，提供給路過的旅客、或是當地的住民喝一杯酒精飲料來麻醉自己，當然總是會發生一些酒後的麻煩，不過他也是有一些本事的，總是能化解這些麻煩，讓大家平平安安的回到自己的住處。<br/>某一天的夜晚，酒館仍然充滿著大量的人群、有些人配合著琴聲在彼此閒話家常、另外一部分的人在賭桌前大聲的叫囂著，為了自己豪賭下去的那幾張鈔票、而也有些人在舞池那愉快的跳著舞步。男人站在吧檯內，看著待在自己酒館內的這些人，只是低下頭來將酒精倒入杯中，並提供給需要的人們。<br/>幸許這就是緣分吧。<br/>當男人抬起頭來時，他注意到有個氛圍非常特別的人，那個男人戴著一頂黑色的圓頂禮帽、身上穿著淺色的三件式西裝，手上拿著酒杯，悠哉的和身旁的朋友們聊著天。打扮成這樣，或許是有錢的上等人家從紐約來德克薩斯渡假吧，誰知道呢？生活在都市的人總是有這麼多閒暇時間。<br/>不過他的目光仍然繼續放在那個人身上，男人自己也不曉得對方有什麼特別值得自己繼續關注的地方，是那份異常熟悉的微笑嗎？還是那份優雅的舉止？自己甚至忘我到停止了倒酒的行為，惹得身旁的客人還得提醒自己繼續動作。<br/>他肯定在哪裡見過那個男人。<br/>為了讓自己專注在工作上，他強迫自己投入在服務之中，嘗試讓自己忘卻思考，卻沒有料到他注意著的那個男人筆直的朝著吧檯走來。<br/>「請給我一杯波本威士忌，謝謝。」那是足夠吸引人注意的溫柔嗓音，當酒館主倒了一杯對方所要的酒精，並轉過頭放在桌上時，他便對著那對彷彿閃著光芒的藍色雙眼，這讓他腦內不自覺想起了某一個人。<br/>「覺得沃斯堡如何？」自己首先打開了話匣子，一邊聊天一邊提供服務他還是很在行的，而對方也回話了。<br/>「新鮮的事物挺多的，我還買了一台商人所說的新發明呢。」<br/>「是說腳踏車吧？」<br/>「沒錯，當作娛樂是挺好的。」對方喝了一口威士忌。<br/>他將另外一杯酒精倒給客人後，便有些悠閒的靠在吧檯上，打算開始和眼前的這個人聊起天來。<br/>「怎麼會來到沃斯堡？」他問著對方。<br/>「我的友人結婚了，為了替他慶祝，我們幾個朋友聚在一起開了派對。」對方調皮的眨了眨眼，「真不錯，又一個朋友邁向了人生的新旅途。」<br/>「聽起來你是單身人士。」<br/>「是的，」他又喝了一口威士忌，「我不太樂意被人束縛住，想必你也是吧。」<br/>猜得真準，他大概是注意到我的手上並沒有戒指了吧，男人點了點頭。<br/>「冒昧一句，你剛剛一直看著我呢，」對方露出一絲笑意，「是我沒有拉好褲鏈嗎？」<br/>「當然不是，你看起來可是個得體的紳士，」男人笑著搖了搖頭，並給自己也倒了一小杯威士忌來喝，「只是你讓我想起了一位老友，你的眼神和他很像。」<br/>「什麼眼神呢？」對方撐著臉頰，好奇的看著自己。<br/>「對著任何事物都抱持著體貼的眼神。」腦海內閃過那個男孩的身影，他瞇著眼睛，大口的將威士忌一飲而盡，臉頰馬上浮現出一絲淡紅色的紅暈，「我好久沒見過有人有類似的雙眼。」<br/>「那麼你現在可以盡情的回味了。」對方稍微將帽沿拉起來一點，露出了陰影下那份漂亮的雙眼。<br/>「麥可。」<br/>「羅伊。」<br/>被對方稱做麥可的酒館主露出笑容，「好久不見，孩子。」他說道。<br/>「好久不見。」早已成年的男孩笑了出聲。</p>
<p>兩位熟人在吧檯上彼此聊著過去發生的種種事情，麥可逃到了墨西哥生活了一段時間，而羅伊變成了報紙中所掛名的強盜之王，那個據說犯下史上最大火車搶案威爾科克斯的布屈‧卡西迪。對於男孩使用了自己的姓氏，麥可一邊笑著拍了拍對方的肩膀，一邊打趣對方偷了自己的名字。<br/>「想成為兒時英雄很正常吧？」羅伊笑著替自己辯解。<br/>他們聊到眾人都從酒館散去，甚至連羅伊的朋友們都回到了旅館休息，兩人仍然投入在彼此的世界，在空無一人的建築物內談論著彼此的生活。<br/>直到過多的威士忌在麥可的腹部內開始產生作用，年長的男人朝著羅伊揮了揮手，打算中斷這份太過於長久的對話，而羅伊也點了點頭，他從椅子上起身，準備也回到自己租的住處休息。<br/>當男人正準備踏出酒館時，麥可有些留戀的叫住了對方。<br/>「明天再聊吧？」曾經的導師這麼說道。<br/>過去的男孩，現在的卡西迪轉過頭，只是對著麥可笑了一下，最後在夜晚之下消失了自己的蹤影。<br/>麥可臉上掛著久未散去的微笑，走到酒館內收拾了一下也回到了自己的住處。<br/>在躺上柔軟的床鋪時，男人內心期待著明天和對方的見面與談話，那份熟悉的歡愉感一直纏繞在他的心頭邊，直到他入睡之前都還是這麼開心著。<br/>於是在好幾個小時後，太陽升起，照亮了德克薩斯，麥可也像以往一樣起身打理自己，前往酒館開始了一天的工作，唯一的不同是，他多了對過往友人的期待感，期待著能夠再一次見到對方的心情。<br/>他替客人們倒著酒杯，微笑著接待每一位到達這個酒館的人們，熟客也都看出了酒館主的不同，一邊喝酒一邊開著麥可的玩笑，男人只是笑著沒有多說什麼。<br/>他從早上忙到了晚上，從晚上忙到了半夜，像老鷹般的雙眼注意著每個來往的群眾，唯獨就是沒有那個熟悉的人影，不過麥可在打烊前還是抱持著些許的期待，直到所有人再度散去，只剩自己獨自一人站在空著的吧檯內，以及面前那杯特別留給羅伊的波本威士忌，他的期盼才逐漸的消散在空氣之中。<br/>「換你離我而去了啊，這是報應吧。」麥可一邊乾笑著，一邊拿起了那杯酒杯。</p>
<p>他才意識到，名為羅伊的男孩早就已經長大，不需要導師的指引了。</p>
<p>End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>